The skin is the largest organ of the body and requires frequent care to remove dirt and debris. In addition, it is desirable for many individuals to provide other benefits to their skin, to prevent and/or treat various skin conditions. Examples of such skin conditions include signs of aging such as wrinkles, fine lines, age spots; acne; among other skin conditions.
Numerous techniques have been proposed to provide cleansing, cosmetic and/or therapeutic benefits to the skin. One technique is to employ a device, such as a portable device that can be used “at home” to effect changes in skin health and appearance. Accordingly, devices such as cleansing and microdermabrasion systems that combine a motorized apparatus and a skin-contacting surface are available. Users of such devices may apply water to the skin-contacting surface of the device to enhance overall performance.
Devices such as at home skin treatment devices, while safe and efficacious, are however susceptible to the infiltration of water into the device, e.g., particularly when water is applied to the skin-contacting surface. Applicants have recognized that water may inadvertently penetrate the device through the switch assembly, resulting in premature failure of the device. One solution for waterproofing the switch assembly is to overwrap the switch assembly in a rubber housing. Unfortunately, this approach is costly and adds manufacturing challenges. Accordingly, a need exists for a water-resistant switch assembly that is simple, easy to manufacture, and effective.